A Gift for the Dead
by RavenclawEncyclopedia
Summary: Two-shot. Teddy finds a spell in the library, and wants to use it to send a package to his father. Others contribute as well, including his godfather. T for safety; I'm a bit paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a two-shot. And don't worry, I'll update **_**My Time at Hogwarts **_**as soon as I have chapter 3 written—it's giving me a bit of trouble.**

* * *

><p><em>To all those who died fighting Voldemort,<em>

_Thank you. I don't think anyone's tried to say it yet. Thank you for the price you paid to make sure my generation had better lives. I honor you, as you all paid the ultimate sacrifice. I will never truly know my parents, until I myself die, but I've been told stories by my godfather and his family, and my grandmother._

_Thank you for laying down your lives to protect ours. None of us truly grasp the weight of that sacrifice, though all of us are affected by it in more ways than one._

_Thank you for being amazing people before your deaths._

_And now, there are several of you that I want to thank personally._

_Thank you to my father, Remus John Lupin, for protecting Uncle Harry and all the rest as best you could. Thank you for being their best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, for without you, they would've just had a bunch of incompetent twats to teach them one of the most important subjects. Thank you for being the best dad ever, even though you couldn't be here. I love you._

_Thank you to my mother, Nymphadora—no, don't hex me!—Lupin, for dealing with fussy little me at the beginning of my life. Thank you for spreading humor and joy in Uncle Harry's fifth year, when, he tells me, he was fairly depressed. Thank you for passing on the metamorphmagus trait, which I have put to good use in every possible way, including both pranking and Auror work. Thank you for being an amazing mother, even though we only had a month together. I love you._

_Thank you to Grandma Andy, even though you didn't die in the War, you lost your entire family and raised me until I was fifteen. I miss you lots, and I hope you, Mum, Dad, and Grandpa Ted are reunited, wherever you are. I love you._

_Thank you to Fred Weasley, for helping Uncle George invent half the stuff in your shop. Thank you for being hilarious, even in portrait form, and making sure that you make a person laugh any time they're upset. It's helped me a great many times. Thank you for wearing a constant grin, and brightening everyone's days with a prank or three._

_Thank you to Lily Potter, without whom all of this would be impossible. Your sacrifice began the process that led to the defeat of Voldemort. Thank you for loving your son so much that your sacrifice protected him, not just on the night of Halloween, 1981, but up until he was nearly of age._

_Thank you to James Potter, for accepting my father, despite his 'furry little problem'. You befriended a werewolf, despite the prejudices you'd been taught your entire life. Thank you for Prongs, who helped Moony on so many full moons. Thank you for being the best friend anyone could ask for._

_Thank you to Sirius Orion Black, for being the best grandgodfather (it's a word!) ever. You guided Uncle Harry, and helped him through the two years you were available. Thank you for understanding him when he was trapped at the Dursleys' over the summer, immediately after Voldemort's return. Thank you for befriending my father, despite his lycanthropy, and thank you for becoming Padfoot to help him on full moon._

_Thank you to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, because even though you made some bad choices, they were all for the greater good and they helped Uncle Harry. Thank you for being a mentor and grandfather figure to him, because without you Voldemort would still be alive, and Uncle Harry would probably be dead._

_Thank you to Dobby, for protecting Harry, even though you hurt him a bit…. He tells me you were a really cool little elf, and I regret not being able to meet you. Thank you for getting Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione out of Malfoy Manor, and for telling off that bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange, in the process._

_Thank you to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody for teaching everyone that "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" would be key in their survival, even if you scared the hell out of all of them in the process._

_Thank you to Severus Snape, for literally giving up everything that mattered to you, just so that you could help to beat the man that killed Lily Evans, your one true love. Yes, I've heard the whole story, even that little tidbit. Thank you for risking your life daily to spy for the Order, and eventually giving it up, thanks to one man's misinformed arrogance._

_Thank you to Colin Creevey, for taking all those pictures during your years at Hogwarts. They helped Uncle Harry remember happier times after the Battle of Hogwarts. Aunt Ginny tells me your photographs probably saved him from falling into a deep depression._

_Thank you to the true Marauders for your unswerving loyalty, for taking the time to prank nearly every single person to pass through the halls of Hogwarts during your school years, for setting a record number of detentions that took James, Freddie, Victoire, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, __and__ myself put together to top. Most importantly, thank you for that amazingly useful Marauder's Map, which to this day still drives Professor McGonagall completely mad._

_And thank you to every other person who died in either war against Voldemort. You all paid a price so my friends, family, and I could lead better lives._

_Mum, Dad, I love you. I'll see you in heaven, when my time has come._

_Love,_

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

* * *

><p>Harry finished the letter that Teddy had written with tears in his eyes. The twenty-eight year old had found a spell in the Hogwarts library (Hermione would be so proud) the other day, at an Order meeting. Voldemort was gone, but they had decided to keep the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army going, so they could be prepared in case of another Dark Wizard.<p>

No one wanted a repeat of last time.

The meeting had taken place in the Great Hall, as it was summertime. Teddy and Victoire had stayed behind, with Minerva's permission, because Teddy wanted to check something in the famously immense Hogwarts Library.

This spell supposedly enabled them to send things to people in the afterlife, There was no way to prove it, but it was worth a try. Teddy had allowed him to read this letter and add things to the small rucksack he was going to attempt to send to Remus. It had an undetectable extension charm, so they could put almost as many things as they wanted, but they did have limits.

Harry pulled a stack of seven books off the nearby bookshelf, picked up the letter that Teddy had written and another that he himself had penned, and put them neatly inside the bag. There were a few photo albums, several letters to and from many people that they thought Remus' spirit may be in contact with. All of his children had written to their deceased namesakes. Molly had written to her brothers. Fred's parents, siblings, Harry, Hermione, Lee, and Angelina had all written to him, and though they all used one roll of parchment, they couldn't read what the others said.

Harry nodded to Teddy, and the man stepped forward. Victoire, his wife, bounced their two-year-old daughter, Emma, on her hip as she watched him tap the rucksack with his wand and mutter, "_Mitte Mortuis Remus Lupin."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post chapter 2 when it comes to me. And although this is only a two-shot, it's also a prequel of sorts to a series I might be starting, if you can catch my hint about it. REVIEW, please! Love you all!<strong>


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

I am terribly sorry. I know I said I wouldn't do this, I know I said I hate when other people do this, but I am putting all of my ongoing stories on a permanent hiatus until I get my life back on track. A lot of things have happened in the last few months, and until I fix my mistakes, I won't be posting anything, unless it's a once-in-a-blue-moon thing that'll happen maybe once or twice for the rest of the school year.

In addition, once that happens, I'm revamping all of my stories in such a way that I may not actually post again for another year. I need a plan of action, not the make it up as you go kind of thing I've been doing, it's just not working, and it makes my life just that much harder.

I know this story was only supposed to be a two-shot, but it is a kind of prequel to a major story that I want to do, so it's actually a much bigger thing than that. Of course, if you just want to read it to see what the reactions of Remus, Dora, Sirius, James, Lily, Fred, and the rest are, I'm really sorry to make you wait, but your consolation is that this is the most likely story for me to update at any point, since the chapter is half-written, I've just hit a really tough spot I can't seem to work my way around.

In addition, I'll probably have changed my online pseudonym by the time I post on this again, so my name won't be Rachel anymore.

I'm so sorry.

Mischief managed,

Rachel


End file.
